


Polaroid

by Niyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Polaroid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa/pseuds/Niyaa
Summary: “If you're going to keep that picture of me, then you should probably give me one of yours?” The guy says.Or, the one where Magnus loves polaroids and he meets Alec while searching for interesting things to capture.





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy angels!
> 
> This is just a cute one shot that I wrote in an hour instead of studying or sleeping.
> 
> Inspired by “Polaroid” by Liam Payne, Jonas Blue & Lennon Stella. Heard this beautiful song and this idea just popped into my mind.
> 
> Hope you guys like it. Enjoy♡

Magnus is fond of Polaroids. He loves taking cute polaroid pictures of random things. And that's why he always carries an instant camera with him everywhere he goes. Going to a café to get coffee? A polaroid of coffee. Going to the park? Polaroids of ponds and ducks and people playing with their kids or just anything that catches his eye. He doesn't creep on people, of course. That'd cause him some serious trouble.

He's on his way home after meeting with his friends at Clary's place for a late lunch. It's a really relaxing and beautiful day. A cool breeze is blowing as he's strolling through the moderately busy street. It's sometime late in the afternoon on a Saturday. People are looking relatively relaxed on the outside compared to how they appear on weekdays, but no one knows what goes on inside their minds. Magnus wonders that everyone's probably dying inside thinking of Monday waiting readily to swallow them whole.

He feels refreshing and energetic. His mind wanders off to his polaroids, so he takes out his instant camera. He doesn't see anything interesting to capture but he's hoping to find something.

And that's exactly what he finds. Something — or rather someone — interesting.

Walking towards him from the opposite side of the street is a guy who makes Magnus want to capture him in his camera forever. He is young but not very young, probably in his mid-twenties, like Magnus himself. He's tall, really tall and has wavy black hair. He has this most casual look and a relaxing aura around him. Something about him just pulls Magnus in, like a DVD being pulled inside a DVD player. It just clicks. Just like that.

He doesn't know what gets into him — probably the feeling of utter calmness and happiness this man induces in him — he raises his hands holding his camera and clicks a picture. Of the man. He doesn't even think about the consequences. All he wants is to capture that beautiful face.

He clicks the picture and now the Polaroid is in his hands with the gorgeous face in it and the real gorgeous face is staring at him confused, brows furrowed in an endearing way, just mere feet away.

Suddenly, everything comes crashing down to Magnus and he realizes, although he's too late, that he just took a picture of a guy without his permission. In the middle of the street.

He feels like a complete jerk and a creep.

The man's confused brows turns into an amused one. The corner of his lips lifts upwards into an amused yet hesitant smile.

He has beautiful brows, Magnus muses. With a sexy scar in one of them.

“If you're going to keep that picture of me, then you should probably give me one of yours?” The guy says. He has a really deep voice that sends shivers up Magnus' whole body.

Magnus didn't expect the guy to be so calm when he talks to him. He expected angry shouts at him, telling him that he was disgusting to take pictures of strangers. So, he's caught off guard when the stranger teases him.

“I’m so, so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It was just an impulse. You looked so beautiful and calm and I...” Magnus trails off, blushing deeply when he realizes what he had just said.

He's surprised to see his blush mirrored on the man's face as well. 

“Thanks,” the man says shyly. “But I'm serious. If you're going to keep that, I'd like a picture of you. Because you look beautiful, too,” he adds, his face a light shade of pink.

Magnus beams at him and gets closer to the man. “How about a picture together?” he asks, holding his camera to his chest.

“Deal. Unless you're some sort of guy who takes pictures of strangers and uses it to kidnap them and sell them off,” the man jokes, but Magnus can hear the real concern laced with it.

“No! No, I'm nothing like that,” Magnus assures, chuckling. “I'm just really fond of polaroids. And I take pictures of random things because I love capturing them forever. Fortunately, it happened to be you today,” he adds, smiling.

The man lets out a soft laugh and stands beside Magnus. Magnus holds the camera in front of them and clicks twice; beautiful, matching smiles plastered on both their faces.

Two pictures of them smiling widely comes from the Polaroid camera. Magnus hands one to the man and inspects the other. It turned out perfectly. They both look like they've known each other for years, their identical smiles in the polaroid showing how comfortable they feel with each other.

“It looks perfect,” the man says, smiling, voicing out Magnus' exact thoughts.

Magnus nods.

“I love photography, too. But I usually just take pictures on my phone,” the guy says.

“Really?” Magnus is more intrigued by this handsome man, if that's even possible.

“Yeah. I love animals and birds. Especially, cows. And koalas. My phone's filled with pictures of animals,” the guy says timidly, as if Magnus is not more endeared by that information and could run away from him any time.

“I love animals, too. Who doesn't? But I'd love to discuss our mutual love for photography over coffee, or maybe someplace nice and quiet? The middle of the street isn't exactly comfortable, you know?” Magnus offers, hoping that he doesn't scare him away.

The man's entire face lights up at that and he nods, saying, “That sounds like a great idea. There's a nice coffee shop that I know. We can go there if you want.” He smiles, nervousness and hope written all over his face.

“That's great. We can go there,” Magnus agrees.

They start walking in the direction Magnus had come from.

He realizes that he doesn't even know the beautiful man's name.

“I'm Magnus, by the way. Magnus Bane. You are?”

“I'm Alexander Lightwood. But everyone calls me Alec.”

“I quite like Alexander. You mind if I call you that?”

Alexander's eyes widen for a second, but he shakes his head, smiling brightly.

They reach the coffee shop and spend their entire evening just talking about photography, polaroids, and about each other.

Magnus is really grateful to whoever invented polaroids, because it lead him to Alec.

The calm and happy feeling inside Magnus' chest that blossomed when he saw Alec, never leaves.

He could get used to this feeling, he thinks.

He would wholeheartedly let this wonderful feeling consume him wholely, just like Alexander.

 

 

M♡A

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. And it motivates me to write more! Thanks for your support guys!
> 
> I'm on twitter btw, @alecsblush. Come say hi. I'd love to chat about Malec, etc!


End file.
